pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuckles the Clown
|appear=''Toy Story 3'' Toy Story Toons}} Chuckles is a character in Toy Story 3 and Toy Story Toons. Backstory Before the events of Toy Story 3, Chuckles was owned by Daisy and it seemed he wore a constant smile. He is also a witness to see Lotso, alias Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear, being unwrapped by Daisy during Christmas. The fact that Lotso being Daisy's favorite failed to slip past Chuckles' eyes because Chuckles claimed that he never saw a toy being more loved by any other kid. He was also a very good friend to Big Baby and Lotso during the time of being under Daisy's ownership. Sadly, one day would ultimately put this friendship to an end: one day, while playing with Lotso during a picnic, Daisy had went to eat lunch and accidentally left Losto, Chuckles, and Big Baby on the ground. After lunch, it is then guessed that because Daisy had a fun-filled day and a good lunch, she fell asleep. Because of this, he (Chuckles), Lotso, and Big Baby were forgotten by Daisy altogther and were left on the very same spot that Daisy forgot them. But, because Lotso believed that Daisy would return for them one day, they waited for quite some time for her to return. After waiting for a long time, and one rainy day, the trio finally gave up waiting for Daisy, so they went to her if she wouldn't go to get them. When they finally got to Daisy's, it was too late because Daisy had claimed another Lotso bear to compensate for the original Lotso that she had accidentally abandoned. Lotso was heartbroken, as a result. Then, Lotso, filled with sorrow, had snapped: the jealousy, bitterness and resentful side of him shown, he then decided to leave. Chuckles had tried to confront Lotso, knowing that Lotso's action were out of anger and realizing the truth, saying that Lotso was the one that she replaced, saying that Daisy still loved them all, however this didn't bend Lotso's will at all, instead he shouted back at Chuckles that she replaced all of them, not just Lotso himself. Chuckles then saw Big Baby's necklace being torn off by Lotso and being dragged away, shouting at Big Baby that Daisy had no love for him anymore. Chuckles then grabbed the heart and stuffed it in his pocket, the only thing that would have caused Big Baby to see the light because Big Baby had still had love for Daisy, that had the inscription "My Heart Belongs To: Daisy" and tagged along with Lotso and Big Baby, begrudgingly. The two then hitched a ride on a Pizza Planet van and then fell off the van due to a bump, and the trio wound up at the Sunnyside Daycare. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, Chuckles is a brokenhearted, portly, doleful, bald toy clown with an old man's voice who is owned by Bonnie, but he used to be owned by Daisy, along with his pals from a long time ago, Lotso (who was very special to Daisy) and Big Baby. One day, when Daisy lost them out on the road at a rest stop, the three toys tried to return to her. It took forever until they finally reached her at night. However, Lotso discovered along with Chuckles that it is too late as Daisy had already replaced Lotso with another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy, and as a result, Lotso was traumatized and apparently snapped. Chuckles knew and even pointed out to Lotso that she only replaced him, but Lotso would not listen, still trying to convince his friends that they were all replaced and that she never loved them. Then, they found a child care center called Sunnyside Daycare, where Lotso transformed it into a prison (with Big Baby working as his lackey), much to Chuckles' dismay. Eventually, Chuckles was damaged, and that was when Bonnie found him and took him with her (he also implies that many toys that were damaged like him were not as lucky as he was). During the end credits, Woody shows him a drawing of him smiling made by Bonnie. This caused him to smile, presumably for the first time in years. Personality Because of Lotso's twisted behavior and his dementia that all toys were meant to be discarded; that a child never truly loved a toy, Chuckles then witnessed Lotso monopolize the daycare, and corrupting the toys inside the daycare: Ken, Twitch, Stretch, Chunks, Sparks, Bookworm, and The Monkey with the notable exception of three toys: Chatter Telephone, because he was the eldest toy, and he had a strong will who wasn't easily manipulated, Big Baby was already manipulated by Lotso, thus automatically corrupted, and Chuckles had avoided corruption because Chuckles still held onto the firm belief that Daisy still loved them, despite abandonment. Because of that, it is possible that he turned down becoming Lotso's lackey, and as a result, Chuckles was broken. Although the process is unknown how exactly that Chuckles was broken, it is theorized that Lotso was involved in the damage done to Chuckles. Promptly after, Chuckles was then adopted by Bonnie, while broken. Because Chuckles had seen Lotso's corruption and bitterness with his own eyes, he then took the pain of regret, feeling sorry for Lotso's corrupted state, and yet acknowledging that what Lotso had done to the Daycare was not correct for the toys of the Daycare. He then hands Woody the same heart that belonged to Big Baby, the same heart with a necklace that was torn off that day. This would later be destroyed by Lotso, but nevertheless he was able to help Woody because that heart reminded Big Baby that Daisy still loved him and Chuckles. ''Toy Story Toons'' ''Hawaiian Vacation In ''Hawaiian Vacation, Chuckles is seen when Woody announces to the toys that Bonnie has left on vacation for her winter break. A little later, He is seen playing poker with Buttercup, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head (who got interrupted by his his wife). At the end, he is playing a peaceful song on a lunchbox to Barbie and Ken (who are having dinner) with a guitar, but performs a faster song with the Aliens and Monkeys when Buzz starts performing a fire dance while in Spanish Mode. Chuckles_hvcationsinging.jpg|Chuckles singing a peaceful song while playing the guitar. barrelofmonkeys_hvaction2011.jpg|Chuckles performing with the Aliens and the Monkeys while Buzz is doing fire dancing. ''Small Fry Personality When Daisy had owned him, Chuckles was once happy. Ever since Lotso became evil and took over Sunnyside, he became down, brokenhearted and depressed (though he still smiles in toy mode when humans are around). At the end of ''Toy Story 3, when he sees the picture what Bonnie, his current owner, drew for him, the clown smiles for the very first time in years. Appearance Chuckles has blue wilted hair that used to be straigtened up when Daisy had him. He also wears a bright yellow shirt with dark yellow spots, a clown collar, cuffs on his sleeves, purple suspenders, with red gloves and shoes made of rubber. Trivia *It could be inferred that Chuckles' left button got broken as the button appears to be missing a thread. *Chuckles originally (as shown in flashbacks in the third sequel) smiled all the time, and his hair was up. But after his time in Sunnyside, he became depressed and only frowned with his hair down. *In a part of the flashback scene about Lotso in the third movie, his voice sounded somewhat different compared to the new one he uses in the film. It is likely that his voice has changed over time. However, it is unknown as to why Chuckles had a silly high-pitched, old man-like clown voice (performed by an uncredited Bob Peterson ) when he is mostly heard speaking using Bud Luckey's voice. *In Toy Story 3, even though Chuckles never smiled around Woody and Bonnie's toys after his horrible time at Sunnyside, when he goes into toy mode, he actually smiles when the humans are present. *It seemed likely that Chuckles refused to be a lackey of Lotso's during his self-proclaimed rule in the third movie. *When Chuckles got broken, even though this is never said in the third film, it may be possible that it was not by one of the kids at Sunnyside. Lotso may have been the one that broke Chuckles (like how he broke Chatter Telephone). When he lifts his right armpit while explaining he was broken, you can see stitching on the right side of his body. *Although Chuckles appears in ''Hawaiian Vacation'', he doesn't seem to appear in the other ''Toy Story Toons'' episodes so far. Gallery Ts3chuckles-1-.jpg|Chuckles, sharing the story of how Lotso came to rule over Sunnyside Daycare to Woody Chuckles001.jpg|A concept art of Chuckles Chuckles004.jpg|Another concept art of Chuckles moving Chuckles003.jpg|Another concept art of Chuckles' happy and sad faces Chuckles002.jpg|Another concept art of Chuckles waving without his left hand Tumblr l4vcdkJz6K1qa44fmo1 500.jpg|Another concept art of Chuckles with Woody and the rest of Bonnie's toys TS-138-1.jpg|A Chuckles action figure. Category:Citations needed Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters